


Never Look Back, Never Quit

by Skulls_and_Webs



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I'm pretty sure this isn't how law works, M/M, call it poetic licence, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: “Did Rory even do it, though?” Gibbons asked.Doyle snorted. “No one cares, they're just happy to send him to Iron Heights.”“I suppose.”Oh, shit!-Title Credit from "And We Run" by Within Temptation featuring Xzibit





	Never Look Back, Never Quit

**Author's Note:**

> There's something in this fic that hints what I'm working on currently, so bonus points if you can spot what it is ;P
> 
> Gibbons and Doyle are two names of officers that appear in the Flash TV show, according to this wiki page: http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Central_City_Police_Department

“So it's true Rory asked for a phone call?” 

“Yeah, but West turned him down.”

Barry paused outside the communal breakroom. Was that Gibbons and Doyle?

“Why?”

“Well, y’see, the reason West gave is that Rory’s got no one to call in the first place.” Doyle answered. “No family, Snart’s dead, no one’s seen hide nor hair of Snart’s sister in  _ months  _ \- some reckon she's dead, too. Rogues are all ether in Iron Heights or dead. His old therapist is incarcerated in Gotham and isn't really allowed outside contact, so who's he left with? No one. No point in a phone call.”

“Did Rory even do it, though?” Gibbons asked.

Doyle snorted. “No one cares, they're just happy to send him to Iron Heights.”

“I suppose.”

Oh,  _ shit! _

Barry sighed, making his way to Singh's office.

“Ah, Mr Allen.” Singh greeted. “Is that the evidence?”

“The lack of it, Captain.” Barry answered. “I haven't found anything that proves Mick Rory did this.”

“He has no alibi.” Joe said.

“Yes he does, he said he was with his partners.”

“Snart's dead.” Joe pointed out. “And as for Lisa-”

“He didn't mean criminal partners, he meant romantic ones.” Barry argued, and turned to Singh. “I rang them.”

“And why did  _ you  _ ring them, Mr Allen?”

“Because Detective West denied Mick’s request for a phone call.”

The three men turned to the doorway of Singh’s office, where Ray Palmer and Nate Heywood stood, both looking rather pissed off.

“Thank you, Barry, by the way.” Nate added.

Barry nodded. “Ray, Nate, this is Joe, and this is Captain Singh.” He gestured. “Guys, this is Ray Palmer and Nate Heywood, Mick’s partner’s.”

“Both of them?” Joe queried. 

“We’re polyamorous, Detective.” Ray answered, taking Nate’s hand, and asking Barry, “What happened?”

“Last night our local art museum was robbed and set on fire.” Barry answered. “Whatever caused it seems to be similar to Mick’s gun, but it's not hot enough. The only other thing that connects Mick to it is that he, Snart and Lisa used to target it regularly.”

“Last night? Mick wouldn't have been able to do that, he hasn't got superspeed.”

“I'm not sure I understand, Mr Heywood.” Singh said.

“Last night the three of us were in Star City, visiting some friends. We only arrived in Central at ten o'clock this morning.” Nate answered.

“Rory was with you all night?” 

“Yes, Captain.” Ray answered. “We stayed with Oliver Queen, you can call him yourself, he'll confirm it.”

“Gentleman, given that you've provided an alibi for Rory, and there's no evidence tying him to the crime, he's free to go. If you'll follow me.”

“Captain!”

But Singh ignored Joe’s protest, leading Rory’s partners to the man in question, Barry trailing behind.

“Mick!” Ray rushed to the bars of the cell. “Are you okay?”

“Haircut? Pretty?” Mick asked. “How'd you know I was ‘ere?”

“Barry called us.” Nate smiled

“Mr Rory,” Singh began, unlocking Mick's cell and opening the door. “You're free to go.”

“Eh?”

“Ray and Nate are your alibi.” Barry pointed out. “And there's no hard evidence to tie you to it.”

“Therefore you're free to go.” Singh repeated. “Unless you want to stay?”

“Fuck no.” Mick grumbled, even as Ray and Nate crowded him in a big hug.

“I'll leave you to it.” Singh said. “Allen?”

“Yes sir?”

Singh smiled. “Good work today.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Thanks Red.” Mick nodded at Barry.

“Joe’s practically my father, but that doesn't mean he's always right.” Barry sighed. “His judgement is-  _ clouded, _ for lack of a better word, when it comes to you. Or Lisa. Or Sn- Len…”

A hint of a blush appeared on Mick's face, so he buried it in Nate's neck. Nate kissed his head.

“Barry,” Ray smiled. “Would you like to join us for dinner later? You and Iris?”

“You're not gonna hire out a whole restaurant again, are you?”

Ray was blushing now. “I did that  _ one time,  _ Barry!”

“Twice, Haircut.” Mick mumbled, straightening up. “You did that for our first date, ‘member.”

“It was a fun night.” Nate smiled.

“It sounds good, I'll call Iris.” Barry returned the smile. “I have to get back to work.”

“We’ll call you, Red.” Mick said, and turned to his partners. “Can we go back to the hotel, now?”

“Yeah.” Ray sighed.

Nate, who was still smiling, took each of their hands and squeezed. “C’mon, I've got beer and cake back in our room.”

“Gluten free?”

“Of course.”

“I love you.” Ray's smile was wistful. 

Mick snorted. “‘S like I don't exist.”

“No!” Ray protested. “Mick!”

“I love you.  _ Both  _ of you.” Nate said firmly, before the two could start bickering. “And the pair of you love each other.”

“And you, Pretty.” Mick assured. “We love you, don't we Haircut?”

“Of course we do.”

Nate rolled his eyes fondly, and softly kissed his partners, and smiled as they kissed each other. “If you two are getting beverages, I demand cuddles.”

Mick barked out a laugh. “Whatever you want, Pretty.”

Ray nodded. “Beer, cake, cuddles - sound awesome.”

“We’re watching  _ Oliver! _ ” 

“Again?” Ray frowned. “What about-”

“No, Haircut, I ain't watching  _ Singin’ in the Rain  _ again.”

“But you're gonna make me watch  _ Oliver!  _ for the millionth time?” 

“To be fair, Mick was just arrested for something he didn't do.” Nate pointed out. “We can watch  _ Singin’ in the Rain  _ next time. Or maybe my favourite musical?”

“But you hate movie musicals.”

“No, Ray, you  _ assume  _ I hate movie musicals, because my favourite one is  _ Hairspray _ , which is a film you hate.”

“I don't hate it, but it's obvious Zac Efron is the best part of that movie.”

“Agreed.” Mick nodded.

By now the trio had reached the bullpen, stopping short as all the officers stared at Mick. Three in particular - Doyle, Gibbons and Joe, who were all crowded around the detective’s desk.

Doyle frowned. “Who let you out of the cell?”

“Your boss.” Mick answered.

“Mick didn't rob the museum. Or set it on fire.” Ray elaborated.

Nate added. “He was in Star City last night. With us.”

“You're sticking up for  _ him?”  _ Gibbons spluttered.  _ “Why?!” _

Mick grinned wryly. “‘S what happens when your partners are protective of you.”

“Partners?”

“Romantically.” Ray clarified.

Nate snorted. “I think we broke the CCPD.”

“Ev’ryone ‘cept Barry and Singh.” Mick laughed.

“Of course Allen’d be involved somehow.” Doyle muttered.

“He's a friend.” Ray rolled his eyes. “It's a good thing he called us seeing as though  _ someone  _ didn't allow Mick a phone call.”

“And how was I to know Rory had a boyfriend?” Joe demanded. “Two!”

“That's not the point!” Nate argued.

“Guys.” Mick took his partners by the arms and steered then towards the elevator. “Let's go.”

Ray and Nate were practically seething even inside of the lift. 

“If only I hadn't left my suit in the hotel.” Ray fumed.

“I would've Steeled up if we'd stayed with those stupid-!”

“Hey.” Mick interrupted, wrapping an arm around each of his boys, gently tugging them to his side, and kissing their heads. “Thank you, Haircut, Pretty, but ‘m fine. Really. I love you guys.”

“Yeah, okay.” Ray deflated. “I love you too, both of you.”

“Love you.” Nate sagged against Mick. “Hotel room, beer, cupcakes and cuddles.”

“Sounds good.” Ray yawned.

Mick smiled, a gentle one reserved for these two wonderful men he was so grateful and thankful for. “Agreed.”


End file.
